Colorful Smoke
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Justin has decided to go back to his muggle way of life and become a businessman, so he breaks up with Susan and moves to France. Now a heartbroken Susan will do anything to get him back, will she succeed? Or will she fall for a certain Ernie MacMillan along the way? PLEASE REVIEW! :)


A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter Surnie fic. Not sure how often I'll update this, but if you like it, please review! If I get enough reviews then I'll definitely continue this. JK Rowling is super awesome because she wrote Harry Potter, thus totally making my life better.

* * *

**Pre-fic Character List:**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley; age 19; dark brown hair; chocolate brown eyes; muggle-born; businessman**

**Susan Bones; age 19; bright red hair; chocolate brown eyes; pureblood; MoM Wizengamot official**

**Ernie MacMillan; age 19; dark blonde hair; emerald eyes; pureblood; MoM Wizengamot official**

**Hannah Abbott; age 19; honey blonde hair; bright amber eyes; half-blood; Leaky Cauldron barmaid**

**Neville Longbottom; age 19; dark brown hair; hazel eyes; pureblood; MoM Department of Magical Law Enforcement official**

**Seamus Finnigan; age 19; sandy brown hair; bright blue eyes; half-blood; MoM Department of Magical Games and Sports official**

**Annabelle Pipdeux; age 17; light brown hair; bright brown eyes; muggle; cafe waitress/artist**

* * *

**Pre-fic Background Info:**

**Okay so here's the deal, there's a ton of people who like the Susan/Justin ship and a few that like the Susan/Ernie ship and even more people that don't really give a crap because they're background characters. Personally I really enjoy both ships, but I'm more sided with Susan/Ernie, so I definitely do think she dated Justin but then they broke up and Ernie was there to console her. This is probably a very rare occurrence that someone would write a multi-chapter fic based on a ship that only few even acknowledge, well I like background characters, and if you like Surnie too let me know! :)**

***Also yes I did list Susan as a pureblood, I know she's a half-blood on the wiki site, but the Bones family seems so well known in the wizarding society that I can only picture her as a pureblood.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, PLEASE. :)**

* * *

**~The Letter~**

Susan Bones had invited all of her friends over for dinner one night, she was lonely ever since Justin had decided to resign to his muggle ways and become a businessman, he was currently away on a trip in France. Susan didn't want to admit it, but she feared that their relationship wouldn't last much longer.

They began dating in their fourth year, but since the Battle of Hogwarts, Justin had decided he was safer sticking with the muggle society he'd grown up with, thus distancing himself from Susan more and more.

"Can I have some more wine?" Ernie asked with a grin, holding up his glass.

"Merlin Ernie, she's cooking, get it yourself!" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"No it's fine, I'll get it," Susan insisted, pouring more merlot into Ernie's wine glass.

"See Hannah, atleast s_he's _nice to me," Ernie smirked.

"I think Hannah's very nice," Neville grinned.

"Yeah, so shut it Ernie," Hannah giggled, patting Neville's knee under the table.

"Can't we all just shut up and eat?" Seamus laughed.

"Speaking of eating, wa-la!" Susan set a large lasagna dish in the center of the table, beaming in delight.

Everyone clapped excitedly and helped themselves to the big plate of fresh hot lasagna. Susan poured herself some more merlot and sat down on the other side of Ernie. Seamus took a swig of his wine "So, have ya heard any news from Justin?" he asked.

Susan finished chewing a bite of lasagna. "Oh, er, well no I haven't, not yet," she replied.

Hannah smiled "Don't worry Suz, I'm sure he'll write soon," she said in a reassuring voice.

Ernie snorted "Define soon Hannah, it's been like two weeks," he commented. Hannah shot him an annoyed glare.

"He just needs time!" Susan snapped defensively.

"Hey cool your cauldron Suz, sorry!" Ernie's arms flew up in defense.

Suddenly there was a loud screech as Susan's owl came flying through the window, smacking into the back of Seamus's head. "Aargh!" Seamus yelled, nearly choking on his food as he accidentally spit his merlot all over Ernie.

"Umm...I think you got a letter," Neville mumbled, grabbing the letter the owl had been carrying, it had landed in his lasagna. Hannah giggled.

"Oh, really?" Susan rushed over and grabbed the letter eagerly.

Hannah nearly jumped out of her chair just to lean over Susan's shoulder as she read the letter. "It's from Justin..." she mused. Susan unfolded the fresh parchment and began reading;

_12-18-99_

_Susan,_

_It brings me great sadness to have to tell you this way,_

_but I think we both know that it's time we both move on with our lives,_

_this, us, is no longer working. We are just too different, I want to live a normal _

_muggle life and all you know is the wizarding world. Don't ask why we couldn't talk this_

_out in person, because I'll answer that right now; I've decided to move to France and I'm already_

_getting my things delivered to the apartment I'm about to purchase. Also it would have been_

_too hard to tell you in person, you wouldn't understand, you probably don't understand now. Don't _

_hate me, I never wanted to hurt you like this, but I think we both deserve something different than this._

_I'm not happy and I doubt you are, so let's just agree that this is for the best, breaking up with you is the hardest_

_thing I've ever had to do, but I know that I must. I'll always have a special place for you._

_~Justin Finch-Fletchley_

Hannah's eyes widened in utter shock. "Oh Merlin..." she muttered under her breath, looking to see her best friend's reaction. Susan's eyes filled with tears and she immediately crumpled up the letter, sinking into the leather sofa behind the kitchen table in the sitting area.

"What in the world happened?" Ernie asked, concerned.

"Justin broke up with her," Hannah silently mouthed, going over to hug Susan, who was crying into the sofa.

Ernie snatched the letter off of the floor and scanned it quickly. "That bastard!" he shouted, absolutely infuriated that any man would treat Susan Bones that way, because he had a deep crush on her. Susan sniffled.

Neville shook his head "I definitely don't think all of this should have been said in a letter, this is something that should have been atleast talked out," he agreed as he and Seamus read the letter too.

"Ouch," Seamus commented as he finished reading.

Susan just cried harder. Even though she'd been suspecting this for weeks, it still hit her extremely hard. "I'm still so in love with him!" she sobbed.

Ernie pretended as if this didn't hurt him and said "It'll be alright Susan, things will work out okay in the end."

Hannah nodded. "Is there anything we can get you?" she asked softly.

Susan shook her head. "No," she sniffed.

Neville thought for a second "Not even a cup of tea?" he offered.

Susan shook her head again. "No," she replied.

Seamus shrugged "Anything we can do for you?" he asked.

Susan looked up, tears running freely down her face. "Yes, let's go to France," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this?**


End file.
